


Но-сонус долориум

by Tigresa_Romana



Series: "Нижний город" [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: обычный день обычного воротилы черного рынка





	Но-сонус долориум

Ее зовут Джезебел. Джезебел Роллинс. У нее длинные волнистые волосы, стянутые в небрежный узел на затылке, и коренастая, но классически женственная фигура. А еще у нее сильные руки, способные удержать огнемет, и просто непомерная жажда крови. 

И если Лиза обычно заливисто и дразняще смеется, когда поклонники устраивают драку ради ее поцелуя, то Джезебел не смеется. Она хохочет в голос, окатывая огнем всех, кому не посчастливилось попасть ей под горячую руку, вдыхает вонючий дым от горящих тел и будто порцией наркотика закидывается — хохочет без остановки, пока сама же не успокаивается. Когда заканчивается забава, и тела превращаются в неузнаваемые угли.

Будь Леонард умен, примерно как Дэвид Херш, то, возможно, повторил бы его подвиг — поинтересовался душевным состоянием Джезебел. За ее спиной, так, чтобы она не узнала. В конце концов, у них общий бизнес. Но Леонард умнее. Поэтому все еще жив, а Дэвид Херш — история с несчастливым концом.

Спрашивать подобное бессмысленно — Джезебел безумна, основательно и неизлечимо. Но Леонард уже вычислил — она безумна только в том, что касается убийств. В остальном Джезебел просто невоздержанна — в сексуальных связях, гордыни и алчности. Стремится получить все и сразу. Всех, кто ее сколько-нибудь увлек. А тех, кто с ней не согласен… поливает огнем.

Рядом с Джезебел, облизывая взглядом Леонарда, с оружием наизготовку неизменно топчется ее брат Бэл. Бесплатное приложение. Бесполезное приложение, чаще всего прячущееся за спиной у сестры. Бэл даже на вид изнежен и мягок и не скрывает, как сильно любит подчиняться сестре, выполнять ее приказы и пожелания. Не всегда преуспевает в этом, зато пальцы гнет, будто лучший из лучших исполнителей. 

Бэл Роллинс. 

Его на самом деле не так назвали при рождении. Леонард тоже это уже выяснил. И даже успел посмеяться над то ли чрезмерной религиозностью, то ли беспросветной тупостью их родителей. Потому что назвать детей именами из отмирающей религии — это одно. Другое дело — как именно назвать. Для подобных имен нужно быть капитально невменяемым.

Глядя на Джезебел, которая, подбоченясь, расхаживает среди праха так не вовремя атаковавшей их группы отщепенцев и командует своими людьми, Леонард в очередной раз убеждается, что поступил правильно, связавшись с этой сукой. Пусть она и безумна, пусть и готова ради выгоды продаться или предложить первому встречному свое неутомимое и ненасытное тело, зато умна. Иначе бы не поднялась так высоко. Хитра. В противном случае давно бы уже в виде пепла удобряла истощенную землю. И если не давать ей много свободы, Джезебел вполне управляема… А если ты еще и обладаешь оружием, которое она до смерти хочет и которого так же до смерти боится. И пока она хочет и боится — активы в безопасности. 

— Ты закончила? — сухо интересуется Леонард. Смахивает с манжеты военной куртки налипший пепел и поправляет воротник, влажный от крови и пота. — Мы едем дальше, или поискать тебе для развлечения еще горстку самоубийц?

Леонард не издевается над ней. Но при любой возможности не упускает шанса поязвить. Указать Джезебел ее место. Ткнуть носом в то, насколько ее маньячизм порой бывает неуместен.

Джезебел с ним не согласна. Любой покусившийся на ее добро — враг. А любого врага она уничтожает. Не просто убивает, а измывается до последнего. Показательно казнит, чтобы остальным неповадно было.

— Почти, — усмехается Джезебел. — Сейчас ребятки подчистят, и рванем домой. — Покачивая бедрами, она останавливается на расстояние шага от Леонарда и склоняет голову к плечу. — А пока они работают, ответь-ка на один вопрос, дорогой мой опасно-скользкий Леонард. Мне тут птичка на хвосте принесла, что ты задумал взорвать рынок чем-то новеньким. Не шепнешь на ушко, чем?

Леонарду не нравится, что его идеи уже гуляют за границами «Нижнего города». Значит, Мик был прав — на территории завелась жирная крыса.

— Взорвать — это громко сказано, — не соглашается он с Джезебел. Но и не отрицает напрямую.

Еще ему не нравится, что «бомба» только на стадии разработки, а о ней успел прознать не кто-либо, а именно Джезебел.

— Ну… — тянет она, — не надо так со мной. Мы же с тобой партнеры. А это даже больше, чем друзья, дорогой мой. Это как супруги, только без платьев, тортов и колец на пальцах. Общие счета. Общее имущество.

Леонарду хочется ее ударить.

Но вместо этого он улыбается, переводя взгляд с Джезебел на ее никчемного, но до слез жаждущего внимания брата. Оценивающе оглядывает с ног до головы, подмечая, как румянец растекается на холеной коже его щек, и снова переводит взгляд на Джезебел.

— Милая моя. — Леонарда самого даже подташнивает от количества сиропа в голосе. — Все, что находится у меня в планах, — остается в планах. Пока не выходит на рынок. И всем, что находится у меня в планах, я не имею привычки делиться.

— А если, — деланно задумывается она, бросая мимолетный взгляд на Бэла. 

Но Леонард не дает ей договорить.

— Никаких исключений, дорогая моя. Бизнес есть бизнес.

Потому что, сколько бы она не желала подложить своего братца под Леонарда в качестве взятки, ей ничего не светит. Леонард не спит с теми, с кем работает. 

Джезебел это не нравится, но кто ее спрашивает?

Гарь и копоть от сгоревших людей и техники горчат на языке, а медный привкус крови только усиливает тошноту. Но Леонард не позволяет себе даже такую малость, как поморщиться. С каменным выражением на лице наблюдает, как чистильщики Джезебел собирают останки в большие контейнеры, которые потом герметично запаковывают. После чего командует своим людям грузиться в транспорт.

Ему плевать, что подумает Джезебел. Ему плевать, если в следующий раз она решит, что он ослаб и стоит рискнуть нанести удар в спину. Сейчас Леонард хочет одного — добраться до пункта назначения. До своей территории. Где можно будет отпустить себя.

В ушах закладывает от скорости, но даже среди своих людей Леонард держит марку. Заляпанный сажей, своей и чужой кровью, пропахший потом и оплавившимся пластиком, он не вздрагивает, крепко пристегнутый магнитными ремнями к сиденью. И не меняется в лице, когда головная боль стирает любые мысли. И даже когда ссадины начинают пульсировать в преддверии сепсиса. У Леонарда есть куда с этим пойти. Есть к кому.

Фуру подгоняют прямо к запасной двери основного клуба «Нижнего города». Здесь обычно устраивают перекур работники. Но когда Леонард выходит из фуры, его встречают только Мик и Джо. Мик обходит его, запрыгивает в фуру и отправляется с товаром дальше, а Джо распахивает двери перед Леонардом. Не задавая пустых и лишних вопросов. Не поздравляя с прибытием. Не интересуясь самочувствием. Проводит до лифтов, коротко уточняя, что на центральном входе сегодня за главного Тони, и сам набирает нужный код на панели.

Леонарду не нужно просить Джо о чем-либо. Тот до сих пор корит себя за провал одной из сделок. И без лишних слов исполняет то, что от него ожидают. Искупает вину. Вряд ли Джо в курсе, какую роль сыграла в этом его дочь, иначе не факт, что вел бы себя так… послушно, тихо и незаметно. 

Поблагодарив его кивком, Леонард дожидается, когда створки лифта закроются, и лишь тогда позволяет себе опереться спиной о металлическую стенку и вцепиться мертвой хваткой в хромированный поручень. От скорости уши снова закладывает, в который раз за последнее время. Это наводит Леонарда на мысль, что пора снова пройти полный медосмотр.

Но ведь снова начнется паника. Снова все начнут пялиться на него с ужасом и жалостью. Готовые попрощаться и, не сходя с места, прикопать его. Зачем ему такое? 

Сделав пометку придумать, как провернуть обследование по-тихому, Леонард наконец достигает пункта назначения. В полнейшей тишине проходит вглубь отделанного голубовато-белым пластиком и отполированным до глянца металлом помещения и сразу видит искомое. Прямо за приглашающе распахнутыми стеклянными створками.

Временами, глядя, как проворные пальцы с крупными костяшками порхают над моноблоками, как, затянутые в тончайшие латексные перчатки, они подрагивают, касаясь ледяного стекла пробирок со всевозможной дрянью, Леонард задумывался, не совершил ли ошибку. Когда решил, что все в его власти. Когда самодовольно возомнил себя единственным, кто был в силах повлиять на происходящее. Когда самонадеянно вообразил себя хозяином положения.

В некоторых моментах Леонард точно не допустил ошибки. Особенно в тех, что касались финансов. Да, он стал непомерно богат, в разы за последние годы. Богаче, чем когда-либо мечтал. И стал еще более уважаем. Более устрашающ. Даже одетый в обычную одежду, без оружия или террабайтов компромата в руках.

Но все эти люди, дрожащие от страха, теперь боятся не только его. Стремятся угодить не только ему. По щелчку пальцев становятся на колени не только перед ним. Своими собственными руками Леонард взрастил монстра. Вскормил его своими взглядами и принципами. Алчностью и эгоизмом.

И имя этому монстру…

— Но-сонус долориум.

В полнейше тишине слова звучат чрезмерно громко.

— Что? — Леонард вздрагивает, отвлекаясь от опутавших его разум мыслей.

И утыкается взглядом в большой экран, отражающий… видеоизображение прозрачного герметичного бокса с чем-то непонятным внутри. Газообразным. Красновато-желтым. Поступающим в бокс медленно, постепенно и равномерно заполняющим его.

— Ты меня вообще не слышал? — Худощавые руки с ледяными пальцами обвиваются вокруг талии Леонарда, а мягкие губы касаются спины. Места, что на два позвонка выше искусственного, там, где начинается едва заметный, почти рассосавшийся вертикальный шрам. — Ты никогда не слушаешь, стоит мне начать рассказывать про мои разработки.

Это самая что ни на есть правда. Самой высшей пробы, чистейшей воды правда. Леонард знает ей цену. Он всегда и всему знает цену.

— Потому что в такие моменты ты сыпешь заумными формулами. — Отговаривается он. — Специфическими понятиями, и спешишь озвучить им определения. И я перестаю понимать тебя через несколько секунд.

Леонард не стремится польстить или угодить. Не пытается солгать ему. Это бесполезно. Его тощий, но чертовски злобный ручной монстр всегда знает, когда пытаются солгать. Кожей это ощущает. Читает в каждом слове и каждом жесте собеседника. 

Бесценный навык при переговорах. Вот только Леонард своего монстра предпочитает никому не демонстрировать.

— Не прибедняйся. — Приятно прохладная щека припечатывает поцелуй на спине, а ледяные пальцы принимаются играть пряжкой ремня. Будто неосознанно. Почти невинно. И абсолютно без далеко идущих планов.

Его ручной монстр не пытается раздразнить или соблазнить. Он банально мерзнет в своих хорошо отапливаемых лабораториях, которые рассредоточены на нескольких этажах. Это нехорошо, но Леонарда удовлетворяет только одно — его монстр не льнет к каждому, кто переступает порог его владений. Он вообще лишний раз к людям старается не прикасаться. Отшатывается, когда Лиза пытается на нем повиснуть, а Мик — похлопать по плечу. Почти что отпрыгивает от них и не спешит извиняться. Барри никогда и ни в чем не ощущает своей вины.

— Так о чем мы? — Леонард делает вид, будто вспоминает. А сам в это время своими вымазанными в крови, выпачканными в пыли и саже ладонями накрывает замерзшие пальцы и пытается согреть. Знает, что стоит Барри заметить этот нехитрый ход, он вырвется. Отпрянет и снова кинется к своим моноблокам, создавая видимость страшной занятости.

— О новой разработке. — Барри не замечает. Или делает вид, но с места не двигается. — Я дал ей название «Но-сонус долориум».

Леонард недолго перебирает в памяти латинские слова, чтобы перевести название.

— Беззвучная боль?

Барри сам не свой до подобных названий. Каждую свою разработку стремится обозвать красиво и поэтично. Смеется после и заявляет, что это его фирменный знак.  
Чтобы каждый был в курсе, кто автор. Знал, кому говорить спасибо или, наоборот, желать смерти. Чтобы ни одно средство массового уничтожения не прошло мимо сурового взора его отца.

Генри взрастил достойного сына.

— Ты же хотел, чтобы все было тихо. И относительно чисто, — Барри слово в слово повторяет слова Леонарда, произнесенные несколько недель назад. Леонард их не помнит. Просто знает, что сказал именно это, именно так и именно в таком тоне, а Барри запомнил. Словно видео на жесткий диск своей памяти записал.

— За «относительно чисто», — продолжает Барри невозмутимо, — не ручаюсь. В конце концов, это средство пытки, казни, а не…

— Средство получения наслаждения? — со смешком перебивает его Леонард. — Напомнить про твой либеравиум, после которого отмывать и отчищать приходится абсолютно все?

И это правда, поскольку те, кто принял средство, своими выделениями слюней и пота, секрета и спермы уделывают все вокруг, пока действие афродизиака не сходит на нет.

— Можешь напомнить мне про мой сомниум, — парирует Барри. — Который чист и почти безопасен.

— Пока его принимают в умеренных дозах.

Особенный препарат. Незаметный яд с безобидным составом. Не разрушающий внутренние органы, а медленно, но верно подчиняющий себе биохимию мозга. Дарящий сны с почти реальными ощущениями и желанными фантазиями. Такими, что люди готовы тратить последние деньги, только бы подольше пробыть внутри своей мечты. Такими, что подсевшие умирали и продолжают умирать от бессилия и обезвоживания.

Решением Совета сомниум запрещен. Но черный рынок всегда живет по своим законам.

— Наркоманы и умеренность? — выгибает бровь Леонард. — Расскажи это сексоголикам, помешанным на твоем либеравиуме.

Которые затрахивают друг друга до смерти.

— Дался тебе либеравиум! И мы отклонились от темы. — Барри все же отстраняется. Мягко высвобождает руки, сворачивает картинку на моноблоке и нажимает несколько символов. — Ты хотел беззвучное оружие. Вот оно.

На мониторе поверх витиеватых формул и соединений снова разворачивается видео-изображение, просторный прозрачный бокс с несколькими подсоединенными к нему трубками из армированного пластика. Одна из стенок бокса плавно съезжает в сторону, и внутрь, грубо подталкиваемая в спину охранниками клуба, влетает одна из девиц-барменш. Изрядно примелькавшаяся даже для Леонарда. Довольно красивая, наглая и самоуверенная. Еще одна шлюха, постоянно трущаяся возле Лизы.

— Если ты не помнишь ее, — размеренно произносит Барри, берет в руки планшет и уже на нем стилусом быстро записывает свои символы, — знакомься, это Карли. Карли у нас, оказывается, не только по уши влюблена в Лизу и деньги, но еще жаждет свалить с твоей территории. В степи, где обитает горячая в прямом смысле женщина. — И уточняет на случай, если Леонарду лень угадывать: — По которой исходит слюнями и спермой Мик.

А слюнями и спермой Мик в последние полгода исходит только по Джезебел. И все об этом знают. 

Барри в очередной раз подтверждает, какое он бесценное сокровище. Леонард не успел задуматься о жирной крысе, что завелась в «Нижнем городе», а ее уже подают ему на блюдечке. В красновато-желтой дымке, которая снова планомерно заполняет бокс. Пугает Карли до истерики, так что она громко вопит, бьется в стены бокса, сбивает кулаки и колени в безуспешной попытке разбить усиленный плексиглас. Но через минуту падает, сворачивается в позу эмбриона, в тщетной попытке спрятаться, и снова выгибается. Корчится в судорогах, но уже молча. Звук будто вырубают. Карли даже не хрипит, и если бы не стук, с которым ее затылок, локти и колени соприкасаются с боксом, Леонард ни за что бы не поверил, что Барри не трогал звуковую панель.

Карли умирает долго. Ее агония длится целых пять минут. Целую вечность. В течение которой Леонард смотрит не на нее, а на Барри. На его спокойное, сосредоточенное лицо, красивое и чуть отрешенное. И хочет лишь одного — закрыть этого монстра, запечатать его в изолированной комнате, украсть у всех и ни с кем этим гениальным сучонком не делиться.

Ссадины Леонарда еще напоминают о себе жжением, а внутри головы обосновывается тонкий звон, больше похожий на зуд. Ноют плечи и ноги после встряски с атакой груза. Даже травмированный и замененный впоследствии позвонок вновь напоминает о себе фантомной компрессией. Но член встает, будто и нет никаких болевых ощущений, и тянущее, томное тепло волнами расходится по телу.

Леонард не спит с теми, с кем работает. И в этом правиле всегда существовало только одно исключение. Пусть Джезебел и дальше строит планы, как применить ориентацию брата для соблазнения, это, возможно, выгорело бы, не будь у Леонарда все, что нужно.

Когда есть оригинал, зачем суррогат? 

— Не смей! — С возмущенным воплем прилетает ему по рукам. — Это лаборатория, а не твой бордель!

Барри отпихивает Леонарда от себя, но силы неравны. Куда ему против Леонарда после множества часов бдений перед моноблоками.

— Отлично, — усмехается тот, и оглядывается. — Значит, смазка здесь точно есть. Или аналог. В его поле зрения ничего похожего не попадается. Но это же лаборатория. Лаборатория Барри. Уж тут-то точно есть все необходимое.

— Найдется, — шипит Барри, безуспешно отбиваясь. — Либеравиум. Облить бы тебя им и выпнуть отсюда, чтобы не мешал работать!

Отказом от секса Леонарда не запугать. Он прекрасно знает, насколько Барри собственник. И как его трясет при малейшем намеке на неверность, хотя он старается не показывать эмоции.

— Тогда я просто трахну первого, кто согласится, — заявляет Леонард с самым решительным выражением лица. — Например, Лизу. Потом еще и еще, и не только ее, а любого, кто захочет присоединиться. Устрою оргию.

— Генетически она твоя сестра, — еще шипит Барри, но тише. И уже не так возмущенно. — Я проверял.

— Это знание должно на меня как-то повлиять? — удивляется Леонард. — Мой отец много кого трахал. Ее мать в том числе. Думаешь, кто попросил меня взять на работу эту беспринципную шалаву?

И это такая же правда, на которую никогда не скупится Леонард. Это Барри у них мелкий врунишка, гений, но врунишка, любящий умолчать о чем-нибудь важном. Или нужном. Но Леонард не платит ему в ответ ложью. Не припоминает ее. Его вполне устраивает, что ложь Барри никогда не направлена во вред. А в остальном — хочет Барри развлекаться? Пусть развлекается.

В подтверждение своих слов, Леонард чуть отстраняется, но Барри тут же ловит его за запястье. И смотрит, словно впервые за вечер видит. Дотрагивается до ссадины от пули на шее, до ожога на руке. Внимательно разглядывает затянувшуюся ранку над бровью. Которая не сочится сукровицей, но набрякла и постепенно начинает доставлять неудобства.

— Подожди, — просит Барри тихо. 

Он больше не рвется прочь, всего лишь оборачивается к столу и сдвигает в сторону свои технические прибамбасы. После чего подтягивается на дрожащих руках и усаживается на край стола. Он не медлит, но и не торопится, расстегивает одежду методично и роняет ее на пол, как что-то ненужное. Но камуфляж с Леонарда не снимает, лишь приспускает, чтобы было удобно. И обнимает его за пояс своими длинными ногами. Худыми, как и весь Барри. Леонард проводит ладонью по его впалому животу, бедрам. Гладит колени.

Вздернуть бы его ступни на плечи и оттрахать так, чтобы стоять еще сутки не смог, но быть жестоким не выходит. Вместо этого Леонард растирает бледную кожу, целует ее, облизывает. Солено-сладкую, пахнущую спелыми яблоками и шоколадом. Слушает тихие стоны Барри, улавливает дрожь его тела и наконец отпускает себя. Как и хотел. Как и мечтал, находясь далеко от «Нижнего города» и слушая безумный хохот Джезебел, видя, как она выкашивает покусившихся на ее товар людей.

Леонард припадает губами к шее Барри, а пальцами толкается внутрь его тела. Уже готового, несмотря на возмущения, всегда готового к спонтанному сексу. Надавливает на простату, чтобы услышать задушенный всхлип, убирает пальцы и вламывается сразу на всю длину. Губами ощущая вибрацию горла, не успокаивается, не дает Барри привыкнуть, переждать, сразу берет быстрый темп. Вбивает его в стол, толкает по гладкой столешнице и еще сильнее впивается пальцами в его бока. Но из-за особо громкого болезненного вскрика, смещает руки на плечи.

Размашисто и сильно трахая Барри, Леонард думает, что когда-то он почти сумел слезть с этой дури, отказаться от этой тяжелой наркоты. Верит в это, глядя как Барри, до того пытавшийся ласкать его, прикусывает губу и цепляется за край стола, чтобы не съезжать задницей, не ускользать, а жестко принимать каждый удар, каждый толчок. Выгибается, плотнее стискивая бедра на боках Леонарда, и запрокидывает голову, оставляя на глянцевой поверхности стола разводы от влажных волос.

Ну и кого Леонард обманывает? Не слез бы. Все равно нашел бы способ вернуть. Чтобы и дальше иметь возможность трогать это внешне неприступное, но во время секса крайне отзывчивое тело. Видеть почти всегда равнодушный взгляд, меняющийся исключительно в приватной обстановке. Слушать заумные слова и ловить наслаждение, просто делая Барри подарки. Дорогие и нет. В соответствии с его вкусами.

Нет. Точно не слез бы. Точно бы вернул. Просто Барри успел прийти к нему первым.

Барри цепляется за плечи, шею, задевая ссадины и сцарапывая струпы ногтями, подтягивается и целует, толкается языком ему в рот, облизывает губы, а пальцами ведет по спине, обводя подушечками шрамы, пока не натыкается на тот, что оставил своим лазерным скальпелем. Гладит его, нежно и трепетно, несмотря на сильные толчки и не особо ласковые поцелуи, вынуждающие его захлебываться воздухом. Почти что с придыханием и благоговением, как перед чем-то ценным, практически святым.

Если бы было что-нибудь святое в его жизни.

Леонард знает — повернись он к Барри спиной и дай ему волю, тот чуть ли не с урчанием примется вылизывать этот чертов шрам, тереться об него, целовать. Как фетишист. Как помешавшийся окончательно в тот день, который чуть не стоил Леонарду жизни.

Хотя, стоил. Только не Леонарду. А всем тем докторам, дорожащим своей репутацией, что оказались пойти на риск связаться с воротилой черного рынка. Всем, кто пошел на принцип. И всем, кто попытался остановить Барри. 

Леонарда сложно удивить жестокостью. И сложно удивить количеством трупов. Барри удивил. Но не жестокостью, а равнодушием. Складывалось ощущение — как только люди отказывали, они просто переставали для Барри существовать. Сперва в переносном смысле. А затем и в прямом.

Догадался ли его отец, какое чудовище произвел на свет? Осознал? Возгордился еще сильнее, что яблоко от яблони недалеко укатилось?

— Лен! — вскрикивает Барри, кончая. И замирает, сжимая Леонарда будто в тисках. Не вытягивая из него оргазм, а буквально сталкивая за грань.

Принимая в свои объятия. Не возражая, не напоминая, что Леонард тяжелее и способен раздавить его.

Ну и зачем столько драмы и истерики, если каждый, мать его, каждый приход Леонарда в лабораторию за сексом заканчивается этим?  
Барри не размыкает рук, пока их дыхание не выравнивается. А после мягко, но настойчиво выбирается из-под Леонарда и, не одеваясь, отходит к стене. Открывает фальшпанель и достает с полок все необходимые медикаменты и перевязочный материал.  
— Все время забываю спросить, — возвращается он к столу. — Почему ты каждый чертов раз притаскиваешься ко мне в лабораторию в таком виде, будто тебя только что из клетки выпустили?

Имея ввиду бойцовский ринг на десятом этаже клуба, огороженный толстенными прутами высококачественной арматуры. Где любит оттягиваться Мик. И некоторые ребята из охраны.

— Если я не буду время от времени подтверждать свой статус… — не задумываясь, начинает привычное Леонард. 

Но Барри его обрывает.

— Тебя перестанут бояться? Это я могу понять. Я не понимаю, почему каждый раз после такой… стычки ты приходишь сюда. В мою лабораторию. Приносишь грязь туда, где должно быть стерильно.

Потому что с некоторых пор доверяю только тебе — остается на языке и в мыслях Леонарда.

Доверяет. Но до сих пор опасается, что однажды наступит день, когда Барри использует это доверие против него.

— Потому что с тех пор, как я оборудовал тебе целый лабораторный комплекс над моим клубом, ты безвылазно торчишь здесь, — отговаривается Леонард. — И когда бы я не вернулся, мне даже гадать не нужно, где ты. — И переводит тему: — Уже придумал, за сколько и кому сбудем первый образец нового оружия?

— Предлагаю пока придержать его. — Барри, не церемонясь, разворачивает Леонарда лицом к себе и начинает промывать ссадины антисептиком. — Больно жирный кусок, даже для твоей чокнутой Джезебел. Такое оружие в неправильных руках не только город снесет с лица земли, но и планету освободит. От всего живого.

Карманный монстр-гений и простой воротила черного рынка. С оружием массового поражения. Леонард не верит в судьбу и предназначение. Но в такие моменты начинает сомневаться в собственных убеждениях.


End file.
